Bellatrix and Tonks in Azkaban
by NyxBorn
Summary: Right before the mass breakout from Azkaban, Dumbledore assigns Aurors to help guard Azkaban. What happens when our favorite female Auror meets her aunt?


AN- This is my first fanfic with a beta-pinkrose14. This is also part of the "Bellatrix in Azkaban". It takes place shortly before the mass Azkaban breakout. I thought Dumbledore might have some Aurors to guard Azkaban so Tonks will be showing up.

People say I am insane-mad, I have always been, and all my thoughts are insane, that I have gotten more insane from Azkaban. But they are wrong. I went insane when AndryAndryAndry left. When she left, I cried myself to sleep every night for two years. I smashed all the reflective surfaces in my house-mirrors, shiny metal, polished woods. I did not step out into the rain and did not never looked in windows, for fear of my reflection. AndryAndryAndry with her brownbrownbrown hair and her graygraygray eyes. She was my best friend-my sister-my near twin-my soul twin. When I am near her it is as if a heavy blanket is stripped from my mind and I can think clearly again..

It is cold. So cold. The wind is whipping my matted knotted locks into a large r mess. My thoughts are clearer, and I wonder why. Surely AndryAndryAndry did not come to visit me? It is so cold in this Azkaban sack. I see a girl-a young woman, more like. She has brownbrownbrown hair, I can see that. She is wearing short sleeves. It is Azkaban, in winter. They call me mad! The girl hugs pale whitewhitewhite arms around herself. I feel sorry for her. Almost. It is so loud with the wind screaming and the hail falling, but I can hear her chattering teeth. I walk to my door, truly it is a cell hole.

"Did the poor wittle baby Auror get cold? The wittle baby thought it would be warm in Azkaban where all the big. Bad, mean people go?" I cackle.

The girl flies around her graygraygray eyes opening wide. "Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Why does she look- AndryAndryAndry's girl! Nymphet! No, Nymphamoura? Ah! Nymphadora!

"You." She looks at me in fear. I think she remembers the Diagon Alley incident.

"Didn't Mummy teach you the name of your betters? Yes, freak. I am."

"Of all the luck. Dumbledore send me here to guard Azkaban and the one person who talks is the mad Bellatrix Lestrange. The one who wants to kill me and my mother." She mutters that. I don't think she wants me to hear it.

I smirk, displaying yellowyellowyellow teeth. She has no idea of how much that hurts me inside. I don't want to kill AndryAndryAndry. I just want to kill her. "Poor Nymphie. Did Mummy tell you of her big, bad sister Bwella?"

She turns her head in thought. "Why did you call her your sister? How do you remember my name?"

I gnash my teeth. Damn! Idiotic mouth saying what I thought! Honestly, can't it think for once?

"Cause I can kill you with more torture that way. Also who could forget such a stupid name?" Good, Bella! Good job!

She flinches. "Well, if you want to acknowledge my mother as your sister, can I call you Aunt Bellatrix?"

"No!" I yell. "I'm not related to filthy blood!"

"I hate to say it, but my mother used to be your sister so that makes you my aunt. I hate that too."

I hate to do it, but I feel a grudging respect for her. I would of done the same-taunt my enemies with the mistakes they made. It's like she's a younger, stupider me. With worse blood, filthy blood, but half AndryAndryAndry's blood. I realize that she makes me feel, well, more sane. Not as sane as AndryAndryAndry, but halfway sane. I need to keep her here. Need to.

"How is Andromeda? Scared? Lonely?" I try to make is sound like I'm taunting her, not checking up my sister, my soul twin, my little sister.

She glares at me. "Like you care. Why would you? You tortured her, tried to kill her, and you're _checking up_ on her?" I guess she didn't buy it. Damn.

And it hurts. Why does everybody think I have no feelings? That it didn't hurt me when I saw my sister writhe in pain because of me? The hole it tore in my heart when I threatened to kill her? I snap back. "I like to be informed. Why not let her have some happiness before I kill you, your filthy father and her happiness?"

Suddenly, I feel inch long nails poking into my throat. That was fast-I didn't see Nymphadora coming. "Don't you _dare_ try to kill my mother!"

I cackle. "Why would I kill her? She has pure blood. Filthy father doesn't. You don't. Why do you think I would kill her?"

"Really?" Nymphadora raises an eyebrow. "She is a blood traitor, left you, hurt you-Why wouldn't you kill her? You have killed people for less. Do you still _love_ my mother? Does Bellatrix Druella Black Lestrange love? Call the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter! This should make the front page. "

She can't know. No one can. Only CissyCissyCissy and that guy moaning over therewith my last name can know.* Maybe the Dark-No! What am I thinking? Only CissyCissyCissy can know! "No! I do not love! No one! No one but my sister-Narcissa Malfoy!" Damn! Now I just said I love. Stupid sanity. I hate sanity!

"So you love. You do love. Did you love my mother, your sister?" Damn, she heard. Could this day get worse?

"No. I did not. I never did." The words tear at my heart. Not Bellatrix's. Bella's. Bella, who turned into Bellatrix when AndryAndryAndry left her.

"Tonks!" I hear a man yell. "It's my shift! You can leave now!"

"No!" Nymphadora yells back. "I can stay for a few more minutes! Interrogating Lestrange-the mad female one!"

"Your aunt?" The man yells back.

"She isn't my aunt! I'm not related to her!" Her hair blazes blackblackblack, wild, messy, curly. My hair. She stole my hair! Her angry morph is me? I feel proud, yet disgusted.

"But isn't your mother her sister?" I hear a smile in his voice.

"My mum used to be! Used to be, Kingsley! Not for a year before I was born! That's a long time! My age plus a year!" Nymphadora yells back.

"And what, how old are you? Twenty?" The man asks. I must know. Was AndryAndryAndry pregnant with her when she left?

"Stop making fun of me! You know I failed Stealth and Tracking! Twenty-three! " Good, good, AndryAndryAndry wasn't pregnant.

The laugh echos down the hall. "Bye, Tonks!"

"Clumsy, hmm? I never was. That and my pure blood are some of many reasons why I'm better then you." I am proud.

She laughs. "Yeah, you're better. You're so much better you're insane and in Azkaban and cold and smelly while I'm going to be nice and warm in a few minutes, unsmelly, and my hair is brushed and the last time I cleaned myself was this morning!"

"You do have to clean yourself. You're filthy. Filthy blood, filthy body. I am pure of blood."

"Nice talking to you, Mrs. Lestrange. Bye." She Apperates away.

"No." I whisper. "Don't leave. Stay."** A tear falls down. The dementors swirl around me, bringing out my worst memories, adding tears to the one falling down, bringing me back to madness. Making me Bellatrix Lestrange again.

* That guy is Rodolphus Lestrange.

**She doesn't love Tonks, but she admires her because she would do the same. And she's also talking to her sanity.


End file.
